Shipping:List of game shippings
---- Game Shippings are popular Ships in the Pokémon fandom concerning characters originating from the , including player characters and rivals. List of protagonist ships BurningLeafShipping | |jap=赤葉|rom=RedLeaf| Facts :*Leaf is not an available player. :*They do not appear in the game simultaneously. Storyline :The two characters seemingly do not appear to be individual characters independent of each other. If a player chooses to be the girl, the boy does not appear within the main storyline. It's true in reverse. Regardless of which one is picked as the player character, however, the storyline is still the same. Name origins :*''BurningLeaf'' is derived from the set of games they appear in as counterparts: Fire'Red and '''Leaf'Green. '''See also }} NewBarkShipping | | Facts :* is not an available character. :*They do not appear in the game simultaneously. Storyline :The two characters seemingly do not appear to be individual characters independent of each other. If a player chooses to be the girl, the boy does not appear within the main storyline. It's true in reverse. Regardless of which one is picked as the player character, however, the storyline is still the same. Name origins :*''NewBark'' is derived from the player's hometown being New Bark Town. See also }} HeartSoulShipping | |jap=ヒビコト|rom=HibiKoto| Facts :*They are childhood friends. Storyline :The player is destined to go out into the world while the non-player character is content in not following. The NPC is responsible for teaching the player various things about being a Trainer, likely because the NPC already owns a Pokémon. He or she will also occasionally call the player about nothing in particular, or little hints to Easter eggs in the game. The NPC makes little impact on the storyline. Evidence Other :The NPC gives the player items, as well as kindly giving tips. :When the player goes to the , the Lady asks the NPC if the player is his or her girl/boyfriend, making the NPC cry, "WHAAAAAAAAAT?" then denies it. :When the police accuses the player of stealing Professor Elm's Pokémon, the NPC jumps up and down and tells the police that the player is innocent. Name origins :*''HeartSoul'' is derived from the set of games they appear in as counterparts: Heart'Gold and '''Soul'Silver. '''Trivia :*The name of the anime counterpart with and is NeoQuestShipping. }} HoennShipping | |jap=ユウハル|rom=YuuHaru| Facts :*The player character not chosen is the player's new neighbor and secondary rival throughout the game. :*Neither character have met on-screen. Storyline :The player begins in their new home in Littleroot Town, and shortly meet the child of their new neighbor. Depending on which gender was not chosen, the remaining gender is shortly revealed to be the first rival the player encounters in battle. The last battle is during the first time the player reaches Lilycove City, after the player has obtained six badges. Evidence :Upon defeating the player's rival just past the Weather Center, in Pokémon Emerald, Scott will arrive and mention how it was obvious the rival was defeated, "with their face all red from anger", an obvious red herring that May or Brendan's face wasn't red with anger, something completely out of character for them up until that point, but red out of embarrassed attraction. :Upon defeating Steven at the Pokemon League, the rival will appear after the battle to offer advice only to find the player had won already. One inference would suggest the rival cares for the player that much if he/she had advice to offer in order to defeat Steven, thus showing an implied relationship. :Another inference to May and Brendan's relationship could be subtly found in the game intro, which shows a water droplet fall into the pond at Route 103. It is the same pond where May and Brendan first met. :A considerable HoennShipping hint is in Pokémon Emerald. May/Brendan activates the feature, most oftentimes when the player is ing in the surfable area between , , , and and says, "I just saw a ing across the sky!... I wish you were there, May :May appears nervous and embarrassed when talking to the player for the first time, but seems to get over it with time. Brendan :Brendan expresses slight distaste for the female player, because he had previously believed she would be a boy (he assumes the Gym Leader's kid would be male). If the player defeats Brendan, Brendan usually expresses forced indifference, but hints that the player is getting better at battling. For example, in the last battle against Brendan in front of the Department Store, he says, "... So, you beat me. That bites, considering how I had a bit of a head start on you as a ..." :However, though he fakes distaste for the player throughout much of the games, implying that she is weaker than her father in battling, he often helps her along, usually after the player defeats him or after a major accomplishment (after defeating Brendan a third time, he says, "You're not so bad," and gives the player an Itemfinder)." Alpha Sapphire/Omega Ruby :Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire offers a more mature, comprehensive, and well-developed relationship between May and Brendan, as opposed to its Ruby and Sapphire counterparts. :Whenever May or Brendan is talking with the player - they will often speak where sometimes they would get caught up in their words: an attitude that is often displayed when one is nervous. In this case, the rival implies having feelings for the player, so to speak. Additionally, on more than one occasion, the rival will ask the player if he/she wants to travel to a certain destination together (for example, the rival will ask the player if he/she wants to go directly to Petalburg City after defeating Flannery at Lavaridge Town). :The relationship is further emphasized upon defeating Steven at the Pokémon League. For unlike the original Ruby and Sapphire, the remake offers an expanded ending that focuses on the relation between May and Brendan. After leaving the Hall of Fame, the rival is found to be waiting for the player and expresses that since they started out their journey together, that it only make sense for them to finish it together. :Subsequently, a very, very, clear event which establishes the close relationship between May and Brendan are shown in the end credits riding their bikes together as they head back to Littleroot Town. But upon heading there, they stop by Route 103, at the pond where they first met and battled (incidentally, it is revealed to be the pond shown in the title screen). After reminiscing their first encounter, the rival asks the player for one last battle and expresses how he/she really wants to know and understand everything about the player and his/her Pokémon. In return, the rival offers the player likewise (knowing and understanding the rival). After the battle, May and Brendan walk back to Littleroot Town together, and upon reaching there, they look up to see shooting stars across the night sky. On careful examination, some of the stars form heart shaped constellations. :If the evidence provided in Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby still proves insufficient, the relationship is heavily implied in the Delta Episode of the game. Initially, the players' parents intended to watch the meteor shower together at Mossdeep City, but due to Norman's busy agenda, their plan was scrapped. Unsure what to do with the pair of purchased tickets, Norman subsequently gives the player the tickets, whereas the player's mother suggests inviting the rival to watch the show together. :Upon completion of the Delta Episode, the parents of both May and Brendan meet together at the player's home. The player's parents talk about how the rival has made an impact on the player's life, and the rival's parents (the Birchs) say likewise, with Professor Birch adding that all the rival ever talks about is the player whenever the rival gets home. :Afterwards, May and Brendan are shown spending time together at the Mossdeep Space Center, which - the premise considered - presupposes this is no less than a date. Name origins :*''Hoenn'' is derived from the player's region of Hoenn. See also }} FortuneShipping | |jap=コウヒカ|rom=KouHika| Facts :*The player character not chosen is Professor Rowan's assistant. :*Neither character have met on-screen. Storyline :As Rowan's assistant, the non-player character is not a rival, and is thus not battled. However, they are met along the journey at different times, usually with key items of interest to the player or as an ally in a storyline-oriented double battle. The NPC is usually located outside the lab in Sandgem Town when they can't be found elsewhere. Evidence Dawn :If Dawn finds her way to the player's Villa in Platinum, she will comment on how being with that special someone in a place like the Villa is nice dream to have. Also, if the player orders a small sofa, then Dawn will appear and remark on how she is jealous of Lucas, as well as how they have similar tastes. :Upon discovering the day of the player's birthday, Dawn will say: ::"Is today maybe... Your birthday, ?" ::Yes: "Giggle... Congratulations, ! And many more happy returns!" Lucas :Upon discovering the day of the player's birthday, Lucas will say: ::"Hey, ? Is it maybe your birthday today?" ::Yes: "I thought so! Congratulations, ! You know, I'm glad we're friends!" Other :Before battling Mars of Team Galactic for the second time as Lake Verity, she will rudely comment on how the player and NPC are some sort of couple sent to stop her. In the English version, she says: ::"So, what of it? Are you some lovey-dovey couple to the rescue?" Alternate names :*ShinouShipping (unofficial; unofficial name for / ) Name origins :*''Fortune'' is derived from diamonds and pearls being valuable commodities. See also }} ChessShipping | |jap=トウトウ|rom=TouTou| Facts :*The player character not chosen is a partner in the Battle Subway. Storyline :Hitting the Multi-Train of the Battle Subway for the first time without a real-life friend introduces the non-player character to the player, eager to help the player partake in the challenge. Dictated on which kind of strategy to use by the player, both partners enter the subway ready to fight their way to the es. Name origins :*''Chess'' is derived from the strategy game that commonly uses black and white pieces. See also }} VisorShipping | |jap=キョウメイ|rom=KyouMei| Facts :*The player character not chosen is a partner in the Battle Subway. Storyline :The partner is initially met once the player arrives in Nimbasa City and the player is asked to join in a Double Battle against the es. Name origins :*''Visor'' is derived from the s they wear.}} KalosShipping | |jap=カルセレ|rom=KaruSere| Facts :*The player character not chosen is a new friend and rival to the player. Storyline :The player begins in their new home, and shortly meets the other character. Evidence Name origins :*''Kalos'' is derived from the player's region of Kalos.}} List of rival ships NamelessShipping / ConflictingShipping / | | Facts :*They are childhood friends/rivals. :* is not an available character. :* is not a character. :*They are childhood friends/rivals. :* is not acknowledged as a character. Storyline :Blue is always a step ahead of the in terms of the story mode, advanced enough that by the time the player reaches the Elite Four, he is already . He occasionally battles the player at unexpected times in the story, but much to his avail, he almost always loses. His Champion title is no different, as the player takes that from him too. By the time of GSC/HGSS, three years later, Blue seems to have reconciled with the original player character, though to what extent is unknown. Evidence :*In File 2 - Cubone of Pokémon Origins, after seeing a ghost, Blue hugs Red out of fear. :*Blue is the only person aside from Red's own mother to mention Red by name in the entirety GSC/HGSS. Alternate names Nameless :MasaraShipping (defunct; 's Japanese name) :BeginShipping (sometimes used when referring to their Origins counterparts) Name origins :*''Nameless'' (Red/Blue) is derived from the Ship surprisingly being nameless when and were. See also }} HunterShipping / RedemptionShipping / SoulSilverShipping / / | | Facts :*They are rivals. :* and are not available characters. :*They are rivals. :* is not an available character. :*They are rivals. :* is not an available character. Storyline :Met on the road by chance, the player runs into Silver time and time again as he hunts down Team Rocket for reasons not readily divulged. Silver doesn't treat his Pokémon with the same care that the player does, but over time, he begins to learn there's more to being a Trainer than just owning Pokémon, all due to his interactions with the player (Lance might have helped, too. Just a little). Evidence :*Regardless of the player's gender, Silver is always physical with them. He frequently invades the player's personal space and pushes them around. Name origins :*''Hunter'' (Ethan/Silver) is derived from the idea that Silver pursues the player. :*''Redemption'' (Silver/Kris) is derived from the idea that Silver is further redeemed every time he and the player cross paths. :*''SoulSilver'' (Silver/Lyra) is derived from the related game name: SoulSilver, due to Soul being Lyra's pre-canon fan-made name. See also }} LoverivalShipping / NewRivalShipping / |Wally| Facts Storyline :In Petalburg City, the player meets and is made to teach Wally how to capture Pokémon, helping him acquire his first partner: . Now able to go on a journey, Wally is not frequently encountered, but makes it all the way to Victory Road, just on willpower alone. Name origins :*''Loverival'' (Brendan/Wally) is derived from the idea both are "after" May. :*''NewRival'' (Wally/May) is derived from being an updated version of a Rival Ship. See also }} ClingyShipping / TwinleafShipping / | | Facts :*They are childhood friends/rivals. :* and live in the same town. Dawn remembers him; Barry doesn't remember her. Storyline :Following after Barry's frantically-set pace, the player is left only to catch up (or go as slow as possible), ultimately running into him over and over again with a literal 'THUD'. But even Barry cannot ignore Team Galactic's schemes, and he is there to occasionally help thwart their plans alongside the player. Evidence Alternate names Twinleaf :FutabaShipping (valid; Twinleaf's Japanese name) Name origins :*''Clingy'' (Lucas/Barry) is derived from the idea that Barry is a clingy sort of character. :*''Twinleaf'' (Barry/Dawn) is derived from the player's hometown being Twinleaf Town. See also }} RebelShipping / ShiroShipping / |Bianca| Facts :*They are childhood friends/rivals. Storyline Evidence Name origins :*''Rebel'' (Hilbert/Bianca) is derived from Bianca's will to rebel against her father. :*''Shiro'' (Bianca/Hilda) is derived from their relation to the color white. }} KuroShipping / CheckmateShipping / |Cheren| Facts :*They are childhood friends/rivals. Storyline Evidence Name origins :*''Kuro'' (Hilbert/Cheren) is derived from their relationship to the color black. :*''Checkmate'' (Cheren/Hilda) is derived from the semi-theme of Chess (a game Cheren might excel at), but also the use of a in chess strategy. }} DualRivalShipping :*They are both childhood friends/rivals to the player and to each other. Storyline :* Setting out on the same day as their , Cheren and Bianca begin their adventure for different reasons. Evidence Name origins :*''DualRival'' is derived from the unique circumstance that both characters are the equal rivals to the player. }} GreySkyShipping / SequelShipping / |Hugh| Facts :* They are childhood friends/rivals. Storyline Evidence :*Hugh reassures Nate/Rosa multiple times when they are battling Team Plasma Grunts. Name origins :*''GreySky'' (Hugh/Nate) is derived from the idea of Nate being the metaphorical sun in Hugh's cloudy sky. :*''Sequel'' (Hugh/Rosa) is derived from Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 being a direct sequel to . }} BrightTomorrowShipping / BoutiqueShipping / | | Facts Storyline Evidence *Calem/Serena and Shauna watch fireworks together. If Calem is the player's character, Shauna will comment that she's never watched fireworks with a boy before. Name origins :*''BrightTomorrow'' (Calem/Shauna) is derived from an unknown origin. :*''Boutique'' (Serena/Shauna) is derived from an unknown origin. }} Other NewReplacementShipping | |jap=コトクリ|rom=KotoKuri|'Information' :Considered "clonecest" by some and a regular couple by others, this pairing separates itself from the rest of the fold by technically being impossible (identical in the vein of BurningLeafShipping in that they do not coincide in the same space, but without the symmetry of being in-game counterparts). With Lyra's insertion, Kris is seemingly removed from her canon place as the female player character who starts in Johto. Facts :* Kris and Lyra are confirmed not to be the same character. Similarities :* They are both main characters in the Pokémon games focusing on Johto, directly opposite the character , and are the only pair of female protagonists to share a male counterpart. :* Kris was the first female protagonist of the game series, and Lyra was the first replacement female protagonist. :* Both have pigtails that "defy gravity". :* Both debuted in the anime as focal characters, along with a love interest (or two)—Vincent and to , and Khoury to —and a primary, three-stage attacker that can potentially evolve once more. Name origins :*''NewReplacement'' is derived from Kris' absence from HGSS and Lyra taking her place. Trivia :* Kris's counterpart, , wears Lyra's outfit in . :* Speculation of Kris's presence in is considered with a supposed Easter egg: where in past games that an unclaimed starter Poké Ball would remain unclaimed, the third Poké Ball in Professor Elm's lab disappears at some point in the game. The NPC shows no proof in being the one who took it, but neither does anyone else. The idea is it is a silent reference to the usurped player character, but the truth—if there is one—remains unknown. }} TensaiShipping / HoennChampionShipping / |Steven Stone|jap=ダイユウ/ダイハル|rom=DaiYuu/DaiHaru|'Information' Facts :* Steven gifts the player character with a Beldum; his favorite Pokemon. In the note accompanying the Pokemon, he states that he hopes to meet the player again someday. :* As in Ruby and Sapphire, Steven gifts the player character with a Beldum. Information :Steven consistently helps the player on their journey, giving them items such as the Devon Scope, and advice. Evidence :*Steven has a special interest in the player from their first meeting. :**''"Not that it's anything I should be concerning myself with… But somehow I find myself wanting to know what you think. I suppose I should be going. I hope to see you again though."'' :*The battle with Steven against Maxie and Tabitha in is the only occasion in the Generation III games where the player teams up with an ally for a Double Battle. Name origins :*''Tensai'' is from an unknown origin. :*''HoennChampion'' is derived from the fact that Steven is the Champion of Ever Grande City, and May defeats him and takes his title. }} GlistenShipping . Information :Maylene and Candice are clearly friends and Maylene often acts flustered around Candice. Whether this is meant to hint to a relationship or whether she is just a timid person is unknown. Evidence :*Maylene admires Candice as a friend/mentor. :**''"I really admire Candice. She's so studious."'' :*Maylene hints at wearing Pokemon accessories in the Villa and seems very grateful when Candice gives her some of hers. :**''"...You know those Accessories for Pokémon? Would it be funny if someone were to wear those?"'' :**''"What is it, Maylene? Did you want some Accessories? I'll give you some of my favorites."'' :**''"...! Th-thank you so much!"'' Name origins :*''Glisten'' is from an unknown origin }} IsshuShipping / FerrisWheelShipping / |N| Facts :* They are on opposing sides. Storyline :Encountered first in Accumula Town and many times afterward, the player is told early on that N is Team Plasma's leader, but as leaders go, N is non-deterred by his defeats at the player's hand and he keeps moving forward with his plans to separate humans and Pokémon, though he does take a historical interest in the player. The player is thus both pushed to be the Unova League's proponent as well as fated to be the one best suited to take Team Plasma—and N—down. Evidence :*N is genuinely upset when the player does not agree with his ideals. When he and the player are about to battle at N's Castle, he expresses disappointment in the fact that the player is going to stand in his way. :**''"How disappointing. I actually kind of liked you a little."'' :*N begins seeing the player as his metaphorical other-half and wants the player to be the one he has a final show down with, by obtaining the . Name origins :*''Isshu'' (Hilbert/N) is derived from the Japanese name of the player's region: Isshu. :*''FerrisWheel'' (N/Hilda) is derived from an in-game event in Nimbasa City. }} LiveCasterShipping / TransceiverShipping / |Yancy/Curtis|jap=キョウルリ/テツメイ|rom=KyōRuri/TetsuMei|'Information' :After the clears the main story, the Dropped Item can be found in Nimbasa City, and depending on the player's gender, either Curtis for the female player or Yancy for the male will come to reclaim it (due to being too busy to claim it sooner). Facts :*Both Curtis and Yancy appear on TV as celebrity idols under the names of Christoph and Nancy, respectively. :*Curtis (for the female) and Yancy (for the male) are part of a subplot involving locating spots on the overworld where they will call the player ten times before meeting them in person in Nimbasa City to pick up the lost item. Afterwords, after 50 calls, the player can conduct trades for Pokémon with their . :*The player is capable of riding the Ferris wheel with Curtis (if female) or Yancy (if male). Evidence :*After the player has called Curtis/Yancy, his or her Xtransceiver sprite will begin to blush. This implies that Yancy/Curtis have developed feelings for the male/female player characters, respectively. Name origin :*''Transceiver'' (Nate/Yancy) is derived from the fact that the Dropped Item the player returns to either Curtis or Yancy is actually that character's Xtransceiver. :*''LiveCaster'' (Curtis/Rosa) is derived from the Xtransceiver's Japanese name. }} AirplaneShipping LoureShipping / DancerShipping / |Tierno| Facts Storyline Evidence *? Name origins :*''Loure'' (Calem/Tierno) is derived from an unknown origin. :*''Dancer'' (Serena/Tierno) is derived from Tierno's wish to be a dancer. }} CustardShipping / VanivilleShipping / |Trevor| Facts Storyline Evidence *? Name origins :*''Custard'' (Calem/Trevor) is derived from an unknown origin. :*''Vaniville'' (Serena/Trevor) is derived from the player's hometown. }} GrowingUpShipping / AbandonmentShipping / |Emma| Facts Storyline Evidence *? Name origins :*''GrowingUp'' (Calem/Emma) is derived from an unknown origin. :*''Abandonment'' (Serena/Emma) is derived from the fact that Emma was abandoned. }} SunDanceShipping |Tierno| Facts Storyline Evidence *? Name origins :*''SunDance'' is derived from an unknown origin. }} FindSunshineShipping |Trevor| Facts Storyline Evidence *? Name origins :*''FindSunshine'' is derived from an unknown origin. }} *4 Category:Game ships